Seekers A New Quest Book 2:Falling Sky
Elurra, Aurora and Hanta have survived the ice, but how will they survive on land? Especially when they meet a mysterious black bear cub that is bringing danger to all of them. Chapter 1 Elurra I bit my lip nervously. This new land was strange. It had green things, was noisyer, a lot hotter, and weird brown stuff. Tarrlock jumped around happily. He seemed right at home in this strange terrain. I padded forward cautiously. Tarrlock turned to us, his eyes gleaming. "Isn't this beautiful!" He said excitedly. "Uh.., ya.... great." I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and maybe I developed a huge, er, tiny crush on him. He bounded forward, us following cautiously. We went deep into a mass of trees and to a small stream. I drank it, its iciness tasting wonderful in my dry mouth. Tarrlock sniffed the air and beckoned us to follow him. He crept between two tall trees with deep claw marks on them. "What are these claw marks...?" Hanta asked warily. Something didnt feel right. "Nothing." He assured us. We followed him slowly. Suddenly a explosion on leaves and growls came upon us. A huge brown colored bear was roaring at us. We screamed and ran away, the large brown bear not far behind. "STAY OUT OF MY TERRITORY!" The bear roared at us as we ran out. He delivered a deep scratch on my hind leg and I wailed in pain. He snarled furiously and stomped away. I gasped in pain and exhaustion, fighting back tears. Hanta glared at Tarrlock furiously. "You said the scratches meant nothing! No way look what happened! My cousins hurt!" Hanta exploded, snarling furiously. "I forgot." Tarrlock answered loftily and walked away. I struggled to me feet and nodded at Aurora and Hanta. "I'm fine." I quavered. Aurora licked my bloody leg gently. Tarrlock huffed, his handsome face scowling. "Lets get going." He grunted. "No." A strong voice said. I was suprised that it came from AURORA! "Why not?!?" Tarrlock yelled angrily. "Shes hurt, you sealbrain. We are stopped here. NOW." Aurora said firmly. Tarrlock bit his lip and stormed away. My legs trembled and I fell down. Gratefully, I licked her small nose. "I know you like him, but you have to care for yourself." She murmured and padded away.I closed my eyes and slept Chapter 2: Tarrlock I stormed away from the boring pale bears. Such softies! But they were essential to my revenge. I had made plenty of enemies during my failed attempt in revenge, and they would serve as better distractions. As I stomped away a turkey ran through my path. Acting on instinct I chased it viciously. I was about to catch it when I bumped into a large she-bear with a long scar along her face. Next to her were two cubs, one with a ripped ear and one walking with a limping forepaw. I gasped. "You!" The she-bear growled The she-bear swung at me. I yelped and ran toward the cubs. Aurora was applying herbs to Elurras injured leg. "RUN!!!" I gasped. The she-bear ran into our makeshift den and roared! "Run!" Aurora cried. She shoved Elurra onto her back and galloped away. Hanta turned and scrambled away, his legs kicking up dirt. Quickly I spun around and clawed The limping cub. He screamed and fell to the ground. The she-bear roared in anger and stopped. She turned to the slow breathing cub, licking him tenderly. She turned and snarled at me. "I won't forgot this. Mark. My. Words." I roared defiantly and trotted away to the bears. When I reached them they backed away. "Hey guys." I said as I padded closer. Once more the back off. "What!?!" I roared. "You seem a bit like a danger magnet." Hanta said coolly, padding closer. "Danger magnet? Danger magnet?!?! DANGER MAGNET!?!?!!!!!!!?????!!?! ILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW DANGEROUS I CAN BE!" I lunged at Hanta, my small but sharp teeth gleaming. He rolled from the hard push and crashed into a tree. He quickly got to his paws and sprang at me. I yelped in pain as his long claws ripped through my fur. Quickly I shook him off and roared. I ran at him and bit his small round ears. I was about to claw his face when Aurora pushed between us "Do you have fluff for brains!?! We cant be fighting during our journey! Now lets go!" She tossed her silky head and padded away. I snarled once at Hanta and walked away with my head held high. Chapter 3: Hanta I tenderly touch my scarred ears. It had been a couple moons since the fight and we had ran from many bears who seemed to know Tarrlock. Each of them had chased and attacked us. I lay in our makeshift den, a big, hollow, tree. Aurora poked her head through the opening. "Tarrlock caught quail. Come eat with us." She invited and back away. I growled under my breath. Tarrlock caught quail, Tarrlock found a faster route, Tarrlock protected us, Tarrlock, Tarrlock, Tarrlock!!!!!!! I stormed out of the den and to the bears. The quail was plump and smelled delicious. I sat down near the bears and teared off a mouthful. "This tastes great. Thanks, uh, Tarrlock." I mumbled through my mouthful. Trrlock grunted and and walked to the den. I took a couple more mouthfuls and trotted back to the den with a full belly. Elurra dragged the remains of quail near the den. It was about half gone. "We can eat the rest tomorrow." She explained. I nodded and curled up near Auroa. She was already asleep and was snoring softly. Elurra trudged in sleepy and lay next to me. "Good night Hanta...." She murmured sleeply. "Goodnight." I whispered and closed my eyes. *Tear* I awoke to a small tearing sound. Aurora and Tarrlock were creeping toward the opening of the tree. Elurra was in the corner, looking frightened. "A cubs stealing our food." Aurora murmured angerily. I snarled and joined them up front. "Attack!" Tarrlock .barked. We burst out the entrance of the tree, growling and roaring. A black bear cub had a tiny strip of quail in her mouth, her eyes widened at the sight of us. Tarrlock pinned her down while Aurora bit her ears. I shoved Tarrlock aside and shoved my face towards hers. "Why are you stealing our food." I snarled. "Im starving, please, dont hurt me. My mother abandoned me." I noticed that her ribs where showing and her fur was very tangled and matted. Aurora looked at her pitifully and nudged her gently. "Dont worry, you can travel with us. We are heading to the Gathering Place." The cub brightened up immediately. "Great! Im Issa!" Tarrlock snarled and roared with fury. "YOU CANT STAY! ITS HARD ENOUGH TO FEED 4 CUBS! WE DONT NEED ANOTHER WEAK BLACK BEAR!!!" With that Tarrlock kicked Issa away. My pelt bristled with fury and ran to Tarrlock. "IF YOU DONT AGREE WITH US THEN LEAVE!" I snarled and ripped my claws across his pelt. Tarrlock roared with fury and shook off the dripping blood. He snarled once at me and limped away. "Im hunting." He grunted angrily. Issa whined and looked at us. "Are you sure I can stay" She whimpered. "Of course." Replied Elurra. "Tarrlock just a bit grumpy. Hes a great hunter though! And really cute.... I MEAN HE LIKES TO STAY MUTE!" She quickly said. She pushed the carcass toward Issa invitingly. "Uh,here eat!" Issa teared off the meat and ate it quickly. "Mhmm!" She quickly tore off large strips and licked her her jaws. "Thanks guys!" Aurora nodded and looked at the sky. "The sky is falling faster." We have to reach the Gathering Place." Tarrlock appeared out of the bushes, his mouth empty. "The prey is gone!" He muttered and looked at the sky. "Lets get going" He walked away. Chapter 4: Issa I trotted after the fast moving bears. My paws felt numb and I wanted to plop back down. The bears walked away and I started running. "Wait up!" Tarrlock turned around and snarled at me. "Dont just yell like that!" He growled and turned away. Meekly I crawled after them. Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfiction